In Your Arms Again
by TealSnake
Summary: What happens when a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman meets an abolitionist from South Carolina in a brutal, war filled colony having a revolution in order to get free? Do sparks fly? Or do they burn the town? (Lams, Mullette, JeffMads later on; ratings may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Hamilton fanfic, so I'm pretty excited! I can't wait to hear everyone's feedback! Hope you enjoy my chapter one, and I'll try updating as much as I can!**

* * *

I looked over across the Pub to see Burr and this new kid. He looked roughly 19, maybe my age. He had dark brown hair—not too dark, but just dark enough—which was tied into a semi-neat ponytail, along with having a stubble around his mouth. His skin was darker than say, your average young American. He spoke in a bold, defined tone, obviously not scared to debate someone's ear off. Kind of cute though, I'm not gonna lie.

"Yo, who's that kid with Burr?" I asked.

"I do not know," Lafayette stated honestly, "though he seems like he would be one of us, yes?" He said, less of a question, more of a statement, nudging Hercules with his elbow, who threw back a shot of whiskey.

"How 'bout we find out?" Hercules stated, snickering.

Oh god. We both knew what that meant.

"Hell yes!" Laf semi-shouted eagerly.

"John, how 'bout you take the lead this time?" Herc asked, but it seemed more like a command more than anything.

"Sure thing bud," I stretched before grabbing them both and running over to where Burr and the kid were.

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

"You wanna get head?"

"Yes-"

"Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead," Burr said, almost void of any real emotion.

"OH YO YO YO YO YO! WHAT TIME IS IT?" I started.

"SHOW TIME!" Herc and Laf joined in.

He sighed, "Like I said..."

"SHOW TIME SHOW TIME!" We all echoed.

"Yo! I'm John Laurens' in the place to be! Two pints o' Sam Adams but I'm working on three! Those red coats don't want it with me cuz I'ma pop chick-a pop these cops 'till I'm free!" I finished my introduction, the new kid watching with great interest, awaiting Laf and Herc's introductions as well.

"Oui oui, mon amie, je m'appelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir", tell the king "casse-toi", who's the best? C'est moi!" By now, he was looking over to Hercules, seeming even more interested than before. This was definitely working to catch his attention.

"Brrrah, brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan! Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother say "Come again!"

"Ayy!" Laf and I added for effect, because why not?

"Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course, it's hard to have intercourse or four sets of corsets."

"Wow" Laf added again. We're extra, okay?

"No more sex, pour me another brew son!" It was back to my turn. We had this sort of ritual thing, I guess you could call it, if we were trying to get more people to join our little group. Though, as you may tell, it didn't really work often. "Let's raise a couple more-"

"TO THE REVOLUTION!" We all shouted.

"Well if it is the prodigy of Princeton College!" We turned our attention over to Burr.

"Aaron Burr!"

"Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!" I started.

He kind of just scoffed, "Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand. You spit, I'ma sit, we'll see where we land," Burr said smugly, causing Laf and Herc to boo him.

"Burr, The revolution's imminent, what do you stall for?"

Suddenly, the kid joined in, "If you stand for nothing Burr, what'll you fall for?" He questioned. Burr fell silent.

"Who are you kid?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, my name is Alexander Hamilton. Hamilton for formalities, if you wish, otherwise, just call me Alex," He stated confidently.

* * *

**Ah! The first chapter is complete! I would love to hear any feedback about this! The boys met and the ship boat will soon leave the station! I hope y'all enjoyed! See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello children! I wasn't too happy with the last chapter, but I will try to make it up to y'all! Hope y'all enjoy chapter 2!**

**TW: Mentions of abuse**

* * *

_Weeks later..._

"So Alex, what brings you to New York in this day and age?" I asked, looking into my shot glass before throwing back the whiskey.

"Ah, well," He started, "I didn't exactly choose to come here, but it'll work out... I hope." He seemed hesitant to talk about it. I wonder why. Alex threw back a shot as well.

"Ya know what?" I started, "Why not hang with us instead of Burr? He's kind of uptight, and, well, won't admit to being a patriot. We're starting to think he might be a loyalist…" Alex looked up at me. "Just kidding, there's no way he could be," I finished my statement.

"You know what? I think I will," He smiled at the three of us.

"Enfer ouais!" Lafayette cheered.

_["Hell yeah!"]_

"Let's raise a glass for a newest recruit, Alexander Hamilton!" Hercules cheered as well as we raised our freshly poured shots in the air.

"Lets have another round tonight!" I cheered after Hercules.

"To Alexander!" The three of us cheered in unison.

"To me!" He cheered after. We all threw back our shots.

* * *

It was roughly 10 PM when we finally decided to leave. We were all drunk out of our minds and could barely even walk straight. Laf started complaining about his head hurting, so Hercules did his best to walk him back home, leaving me and Alexander alone.

"So Alex, you got a dream career?" I tried to make small talk, though me being drunk I could barely think straight, and my southern accent started seeping through my voice.

"I'm going to be a lawyer," he said, not even questioning if he could do it or not.

"Ah, my dad keeps wanting me to be a lawyer. I hate him..." That seemed to spark his interest, so I kept talking. "He's an asshole. Has this vision for me, sayin' I'ma be great. Damned liar. He hates my guts. Fuckin' beat me when I was younger for likin' this guy." My anxiety started to rise, but Alex was interested. "I took all the damned beatings for my siblings. He's such a fuckin' liar. I hate him. I wanna fuckin' kill him." My accent grew stronger as I spoke. Tears filled my eyes, but I wiped them away. "I hope he fuckin' dies." My voice cracked. Alex looked less interested and more worried with each syllable leaving my lips. "I wanna fuckin' kill him Alex, you hear me? I'ma bring you his dead fuckin' body, then we'll see who's fuckin' laughin'-"

My rambling was stopped as I felt a soft pair of lips against mine. All my anxiety seemed to disappear into thin air. It was a moment before either of us pulled away.

"Sorry John, I didn't know how else to get you to stop- I kept saying your name but you just kept rambling and-"

"It's alright Alex, thank you... Honestly, that was nice..." I admitted.

"Want me to do it again?" He asked. It seemed flirty when he said it, but how flirty can you be when you're drunk? I nodded, and Alex kissed me again, more passionately this time. Turns out, really flirty, as he pulled me closer to his own body. My arms found their way around his neck and his found my waist. This carried on for a minute or two, before we pulled away for air.

"We should go home," he said. I just nodded in agreement. It was getting a bit late.

The kiss was nice, but it's not like I would remember it in the morning… would I?

* * *

**Phew! Done with chapter 2! This one is a lot better than the last chapter (to me), and I really liked how it turned out! Please leave a review and follow the story if you liked it! See y'all in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! Welcome to chapter 3! This one won't be as short as the others, sorry that they were. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Intense make-out scene ;)**

* * *

I groaned and rolled over on my side, having a pounding headache. "Fuck..." I muttered. I heard someone groan from behind me, and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw Alex cuddled against me. I got out of bed and covered him up, him adjusting to me not lying there anymore. _"Cute..."_ I thought, before muttering to myself how gay I am.

I went into the living room of the apartment and flopped down on the couch, starting to doodle. Me, Lafayette, and Hercules—and now Alex I guess, not that I'm complaining—share an apartment. It has two bedrooms and two bathrooms, and an open living room where we all take turns playing games or taking shots. Usually Laf gets the drunkest first, but he plays on nonetheless. Laf and Hercules have always shared a room, while I had my own. I guess I share it with Alex now. I'm okay with that though.

A while later, Laf came out of his room, yawning.

"Good morning, mon amie," He spoke tiredly.

"Morning Laf," I responded.

Not long after, Hercules came out of his room, going and hugging Laf from behind, causing a light blush to spread on his cheeks.

Alex was the last one to get up. He yawned and drug himself over to me before plopping down by my feet (because I was lying across the couch) and letting out a groggy 'Good morning'. After a few minuets, Alex seemed wide awake, any signs of exhaustion gone, or at least well masked. He didn't seem like the type to be tired or sad all the time, he was way too upbeat for that.

I kept doodling. I didn't realize that Laf and Hercules were gone until Alex tapped me on the shoulder.

"John."

"Hm?" I looked up at him.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

I blushed.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Sorry," I apologized, scared he'd be mad. He seemed to catch on to that.

"John, you know I won't hurt you. I'm not like your father."

"What?" I sat up.

"I said I—"

"I know what you said. I don't remember ever telling you that. Not even Laf or Hercules know. How the fuck do you?"

"What do you mean? You told me last night."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you don't remember? You kept rambling about how your father was a piece of shit and the only way I could get you to stop was by kissing you."

"YOU WHAT?"

"I kissed you? Then we were making out for a minute before we went home. You seriously don't remember?"

My face was flushed a bright red.

"You kissed me, and then we made out?"

"Yeah."

"Alex I was drunk as hell, I don't remember shit."

"...Oh"

"Yeah..."

There was a moment of awkward silence before I spoke up.

"Well, I would've let you anyway if I'm being honest."

"You would have?"

"Duh, you're handsome as hell. I would let you peg me any day."

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You're super hot, you have an amazing personality, and you're just all-around great. I mean, I haven't known you the longest, but you could do me any day."

Alex looked a bit embarrassed.

"Who am I kidding? You're probably straight and hate me now. I wouldn't be surprised. That's usually what happens," I shrugged.

"No, I don't hate you, I actually like both guys and girls, but I've never told anyone before," he confessed.

There was a pause before I said, "Mind passing me the whiskey?"

"Why? You're already suffering from a hangover."

"It's my liquid confidence."

"Whatever you say," He passed me the liquor and two shot glasses. I poured them before taking one and downing it. He downed his as well.

"I'm assuming you're curious. You seem like the kind of guy who always wants to keep trying new things. Well, here's something you can try," I said before leaning over and kissing him. He tasted like alcohol, tobacco, and coffee. A nice blend, if I do say so myself. He kissed back, already knowing what to do. _'God, he's so hot...' _I thought. Our kiss deepened as he pushed me back against the couch, pressing his body against mine.

I let out a quiet, breathy moan, "Alex."

He smirked against my lips and trailed his hands down to my thighs, making me let out a slightly louder moan.

"Fuck, Alex please..."

"Please what?" He teased, his voice low and husky, sending shivers down my spine.

"Don't hold back, I wanna see what that mouth of yours can do, other than argue someone's ear off, that is," I replied with a little tease as well, making him grin devilishly.

His lips crashed into mine once more, this kiss immediately more passionate and intense than the last. Alex gently nibbled my lip, asking for access which I gladly said yes to, our tongues dancing together in a battle for dominance. I lost. He squeezed my thighs, making me moan into his mouth.

"Damnit Alexander, could you get any hotter?"

"I think—not think—I know I'm as hot as it gets," He replied.

"Hell yeah you are."

I kissed him, it immediately going back to intense and passionate, that is, however, until Hercules and Lafayette walked in.

"Oh! Mes amies, was there something we missed?"

_[My friends]_

We both quickly pulled away, looking over to them, and they started laughing.

"Did we interrupt something?" Hercules teased.

"Fuck off Laf, and you too Herc," I pouted.

"Yes to both questions, now shoo, I was in the middle of making out with my new boyfriend," Alex said impatiently.

I blushed at that, and they just laughed more.

"Fuck off!" We said in unison. They just laughed and teased us while walking back out the door.

We ended up just cuddling the rest of the day.

* * *

**Phew! I told ya this one would be longer! The word count is 1,073**** words! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! See y'all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tw: mentions of death**

* * *

_One Week Later..._

_"Alexander..."_

_"JOHN DON'T LEAVE ME!" The shorter man sobbed out, holding onto Laurens for dear life._

_"Alex, I'm sorry for any pain I may have caused..." I apologized._

_"No, no it's okay! You never did anything wrong! John please hold on!" He pleaded._

_"Hamilton," He was taken aback by my use of his last name, "I love you..."_

_"I love you too, Laurens..."_

_"Until I'm in your arms again..." My soul flickered from my body._

_"Until then, I'll be waiting..." He agreed._

_I smiled, breathing my last breath. Then there was nothing._

* * *

I gasped, sitting up quickly, clutching my chest. Fat tears were rolling down my face and I was sweating.

"John... go back to sleep..." I heard Alex mumble.

"ALEX OH MY GOD!" I quickly embraced him, sobbing.

"John? Love, what's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"YOU- YOU WERE HOLDING ME?! AND I WAS DYING! I DIED! NO NO NO! I SWEAR TO GOD!" I stammered out.

"John, calm down, it was just a dream," He reasoned.

"BUT I WAS DYING?! AND THERE WAS BLOOD- SO MUCH BLOOD- I WAS SHOT?!"

"John listen! It was just a dream, even if it felt real, okay? I'm right here, and you're okay," Alex stated once again. I just hugged him tighter, sobbing.

"Shh, I'm here, it's okay," He soothed.

I eventually calmed down, cuddling up to him.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," I apologized, embarrassed.

"Don't be, I'm always here."

"Thank you..."

"Let's go back to sleep, it's late."

"Alright..." We dozed off, warm in each other's embrace.

I was later awoken by the sound of someone knocking. I got up and dragged myself over to the door, opening it. It was the postman.

"Letters for..." He looked down at the letters, "John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton, Hercules Mulligan, and—" He took a breath, "—Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette?"

"Who said mon full name?" Lafayette called out from somewhere in the house. Seems he was already awake.

"Yes, those are for us, thank you." He nodded and walked off as I shut the door. The other three made their ways into the living room. I passed out the letters, noticing they were from the Schuyler's.

There was a pause before everyone looked up at each other.

"We're invited to the Schuyler sisters' party!" Hercules shouted eagerly.

"Oh mon Dieu! Everyone get their best suits!" Lafayette cheered.

"This is gonna be awesome!" I shouted. But little did I know.

* * *

**What? A chapter? Crazy! Sorry this kinda died for a bit, I drew a blank in plot. Also it was filler but not (?) so it was kinda short, I'll make it up to you! Next chapter is the Schuyler's party! Hope you enjoyed! Remember to follow and favorite the story if you liked it, and please leave a review! Until next time, mes amies!**


End file.
